


Dogs and cats in the bloom of youth

by Oofthisisabadidea



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Dating, Fluff, Going on Dates, M/M, Probably ooc, pure ren, soft nayuta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:27:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24703777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oofthisisabadidea/pseuds/Oofthisisabadidea
Summary: Nayuta has holed himself up inside the Gyroaxia share house writing lyrics. His boyfriend's plan to get him some fresh air? Take him on a date of course!
Relationships: Asahi Nayuta/Nanahoshi Ren
Comments: 5
Kudos: 61





	Dogs and cats in the bloom of youth

Nayuta had once again managed to overwork himself. He has spent days on end holed up in the Gyroaxia share house struggling to find the right lyrics for their next song. No matter what he seemed to write, it just didn’t feel like Gyroaxia, and because of this Nayuta had vowed to not leave his spot on the couch until he could write the perfect song. Maybe it wasn’t the best system, but it seemed to work for him, although it did tend to put his health on the line. There where countless times when during this process the other members had walked through the door only to start screaming that there was a dead body occupying the couch. Right now Nayuta was nearing the dead body stage, his skin had already become extremely pale from staying inside for the past week or so, and he had lost weight from forgetting his meals. The other members of Gyroaxia had seen this coming though, and this time they had the perfect plan to prevent the dead body stage. 

“Nayuta-Kun!” A voice called as the door to the share house was pushed open. Nayuta hardly noticed anyone approaching as he sat, still concentrating on the mess of papers in front of him littered with ideas for lyrics. He still didn’t seem to take much notice as a hand came to grab his shoulder and call once again “Nayuta-kun? Are you alright?” 

“Eh...What is it? Can’t you see I’m clearly busy right now?” the silver haired boy groaned, still not tearing his eyes away from the papers lying in front of him.

“I see that your busy, but Nayuta-kun, I’m worried right now…” a small voice hesitated, making Nayuta finally look up and acknowledge them. 

“Nanahoshi…” It was definitely a welcome sight after being hidden inside for the past week without anyone to see except for the other members of Gyroaxia. Nayuta began to smile before the corners of his mouth where suddenly and harshly pulled down. “Did the others send you here to try and get me out?” He accused. Ren’s comforting smile faltered a bit before responding.

“Maybe...But I really am worried for you, so I didn’t just come here because of that!” the blue haired vocalist hastened to explain. Nayuta just shook his head and turned back towards the table, causing Ren to slightly pout. Nayuta caught this out of the corner of his eye and suddenly whipped back towards him.

“Fine, what was their plan this time?” he asked, happy to see rens smile suddenly brighten up again.

“Nayuta-Kun let's go for a date!” He beamed. The taller boys face went red, not sure how exactly to respond to that.

“A date?” He mumbled, mostly to himself. Ren nodded back with enthusiasm. 

“We are dating aren't we? And I haven't seen you for almost a week...Isn’t this the perfect thing to do now?” The blue haired boy asked staring at the ground shyly. Nayuta disliked it, but he had to agree. It had been quite a while since he had even texted Ren, let alone since he had even last seen him, they both had gotten lonely over the time they had been apart.

Nayuta brought his hand to his face as he flushed red, thinking about how Ren had probably been waiting like a puppy for him to come out of isolation and see him again. But something suddenly brought Nayuta back to the reality that the lyrics had still not been completed. Ren stared on as Nayutas face twisted into several different emotions while he had a war inside his head over what was more important, the lyrics or Ren? Nayuta finally turned to him, ready to turn him down, but as soon as he saw the slight pout on the shorter boys lip his subconscious suddenly took over and forced him to yell,

“Let's go on the date Nanahoshi!”. Ren beamed once again and jumped into his lap, thoroughly startling Nayuta as he was pushed back into the couch. Ren had snuggled up to his chest and was currently looking up at him with bright eyes and a wide smile.

“Thank you Nayuta-kun!” he exclaimed with the most pure look Nayuta had ever seen. At this moment, Nayuta realized he was completely whipped for this boy.

“So, where are we going?” Nayuta finally asked after they had sat there cuddling for a while.

“Well I was thinking, and I thought that a cat cafe would be perfect! You like cats, right Nayuta?” Ren smiled up at the other boy once again waiting for his answer. Nayuta blushed, touched that Ren would have even thought about that. He has been trying to go to the cafe for months now, but could never work up the courage to walk through the door alone.

“I think that would be fine.” He mumbled and pulled Ren tighter into his arms, burying his face in the boys messy hair. The boy giggled and leaned in to give him a quick peck on the lips. He then pulled away to stand up, much to Nayutas displeasure. He quietly pouted and stood up along with him.

“We should get going, I didn’t expect us to stay here this long, and it'll close soon.” Ren explained to his boyfriend as he reached for his hand. Nayuta took it and nodded as Ren lead them out of the door and onto the street.

Although Ren had originally been leading Nayuta, Nayuta had ended up taking the lead and dragging Ren along in his excitement. Ren giggled as he picked up his pace. By the time they had reached their destination Ren could practically see stars in Nayutas eyes, although the rest of his face was set in his usual frown.

“Should we go in?” Ren asked causing Nayuta to suddenly jump. The boy nodded and the other pulled him along by his hand. As soon as they entered the building Nayuta was entranced by the all the cats leisurely stalking around the room. The barista standing by the counter seemed to flinch, wondering if this delinquent was planning on robbing the place, but she calmed immediately when his blue haired friend gave her a soft smile. 

The two boys entered the room and sat at one of the tables. “Nayuta-kun. Do you think this is a good choice for a date?” Ren smiled and tilted his head. The other boy nodded quickly before leaning over the table to quickly snatch up the white cat that had been running by. The cat meowed as Nayuta held him up in the air staring at it with big eyes. “Uh, Nayuta-kun… I don't think your allowed to pick the cats up here…” Ren cautioned as the other sighed and let the cat down, who quickly bolted away. It wasn’t a problem though as all the cats in the cafe seemed to slowly gravitate towards Nayuta as the two boys sat there chatting. Soon nayuta was buried under a pile of fur and claws. 

“Amazing Nayuta-kun!” Ren exclaimed in awe as he clapped his hands “How did you do that?” he questioned as Nayuta slightly flushed. 

“Uh, I’m not really sure.” He admitted as he pet the cat nearest to his hand. Ren suddenly jumped up from his seat surprising Nayuta and causing a few of the cats to fall from his lap to the floor.

“I think I understand!” He exclaimed beaming.

“Understand what?” The silver hair boy inquired.

“How you got all the cats to come to you!” He exclaimed again. Nayuta gave him a confused look and Ren leaned forward over the table and grabbed him by the hair. “It’s right here isn't it? Thats how!”

“What the hell are you talking about, Nanahoshi.” He replied looking into Rens bright eyes.

“The cat ears of course! The way when you hair is messy it makes these little ears! That's why they came to you, cause they think you are one of their own!” He elaborated and Nayuta audibly snorted. Ren pulled his hands back, worried he had done something wrong. 

“Do they really look like cat ears?” He laughed. Ren was taken aback for a moment, he definitely had not been expecting this kind of reaction, but he quickly embraced it and smiled widely.

“Yeah, they really do!” he exclaimed with delight. Nayuta suddenly gave a smug smile and pointed to himself.

“So what do you like better, Nanahoshi, the cats here or this big cat?”. Ren blushed and fell back into his seat with his hands covering his face. He peeked through the cracks in his fingers and answered.

“You of course.” Nayuta smiled again at this and reached forward to place his hand on the others head. 

“Yeah, and this is the one I like best.” Ren blushed deeper. It wasn't often that the ever so cold Nayuta was so sincere. Maybe it was the lack of sleep or human interaction that had pushed him into this, Ren thought to himself. Either way Ren wanted to capture this moment of sincerity somehow. 

“Nayuta-kun… we should take a picture together to remember this date.” Ren offered with a smile. Nayutas smile quickly dropped and was replaced with a frown. Ren was aware that his boyfriend hated having his picture taken and found it incredibly embarrassing. He had been hoping since he was in such a good mood that day he would finally agree to it. Ren frowned a bit and sighed, “It's alright if you don't want to, I just thought it would be nice to capture this moment.” Nayuta flinched and rushed to reach forwards across the table to grab Ren by the shoulders. He smiled awkwardly trying to comfort him

“If you want to take a picture so bad we can do it.” He hesitantly agreed. Although he hated the idea, seeing Ren's face light up so brightly was definitely worth it. Ren jumped from his seat and circled the table to he was sitting right next to Nayuta. he pulled his phone out and opened to camera app but before he took the photo he turned to Nayuta.

“I’m really happy you agreed to come today, It means a lot to me that you really want to be with me, because I definitely want to be with you all the time. Let’s have many more happy dates like this!” He beamed before kissing Nayuta on the cheek and taking the photo. 

\---

The next day Nayuta returned to the share house, ready and refreshed enough to work on the lyrics once again with newfound excitement. As soon as he entered though, he found the other members huddled around Miyuki's phone bursting with laughter.

Reon suddenly looked up and exclaimed with laughter “Look there he is!” The others looked up and started laughing harder, they were practically rolling on the floor now. 

“The hell is this!” Nayuta shouted, extremely confused but already pissed off.

“That's what you should be asking yourself!” Miyuki howled in laughter as he shoved his phone is Nayutas face. Nayuta took it and realized it was the picture that Ren had taken the day before at the cat cafe. 

“Tch, what about it?”

“Your face is all screwed up but your eyes are completely blank, you look like an idiot! poor Ren, he’s actually posing nicely and you ruined his photo!” Miyuki laughed harder. 

“What!?” Nayuta screamed.

“Now, now, he doesn't look like an idiot,” Kenta chimed in, “He looks more constipated than anything.” At this the others howled in laughter as Nayuta ran out the door to go find Ren and tell him to delete the embarrassing photo.

**Author's Note:**

> how do cafes work....I've never been to one lmfaooo


End file.
